On the Hellmouth
by Frelphegor
Summary: Sam and Dean go to Sunnydale to fight some vampires, only to find out that the town is located on the Hellmouth. The two end up making some valuable allies.


**A/N**: So it's supposed to take place during season 5 of both shows (I'm pretending they overlap), and will probably have some Dean/Cas in the future along with the canon Buffy pairings. But since I don't know where it's going, I can't promise anything! And I'll rate it T just to be safe, since I don't know what's going to happen in the future and "hell" might be a bad word.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or creatures or marvelous other things.

* * *

><p>The Bronze was crowded with people dancing and talking and ordering drinks and playing pool, but Sam and Dean sat at a small table in the corner, observing the room around them.<p>

"Everyone is so young in this club. Makes me feel old," Dean grumbled before taking a sip of his beer. He glanced at Sam, who seemed too preoccupied with his drink to notice what Dean had said. Dean nudged him, saying, "You're not gonna console me and tell me I'm not old?"

Sam looked at his brother and raised his eyebrows before responding, "So you're a woman now?" Before Dean could say anything back, he added, "And if we're right about those deaths in the paper, there are some residents coming here that are _a lot_ older than you."

"Speaking of... wanna leave this place and look for the nest?" Dean drained his glass and got up, putting on his jacket.

"What? No girls first?"

"Well point me to someone legal and..." Dean left the end of his sentence to Sam's imagination.

Sam looked around before replying, "Hm, true."

"It's like the high school experience we never had."

They left the Bronze and got into the Impala, content to drive around town looking for the vampires doing the attacks.

"Jesus, how many cemeteries can one town have?" Dean commented, turning the car down a street, just to see another park full of headstones.

"Maybe the vampires hang out in one of them," Sam mused, but Dean threw him a skeptical look. "Well we may as well check it out!" Sam defended himself.

"Fine. We have to start somewhere, I suppose." Dean parked the Impala next to the graveyard and got out, opening the trunk.

Sam opened his door, the tell tale creak a sure sign that they were about to get themselves into trouble, and walked around to stand next to his brother. Dean handed him a machete, getting one out for himself, and pocketed a couple bottles of holy water.

"All set?" he asked.

"We're good," Sam nodded.

The two headed off into the cemetery, looking for a sign of the vampires. Barely two minutes after they had entered the graveyard, sounds of a scuffle reached their ears. They glanced at each other before running in the direction of the fight. They reached the noises to find a couple of what they assumed to be vampires brawling with a small girl. It was apparent that they weren't needed at all, and that the little blonde seemed to have the situation under control.

Dean glanced at Sam, confusion evident on his face.

Sam shrugged. "Another hunter...?"

They turned to watch her fight, she was throwing the two vampires around like they were nothing and the brothers were impressed. Soon enough, she was staking them both and the vampires burst into dust, which brought out a response from the two hunters.

"What the hell." Dean looked from the petite girl to the two dust piles, and back again.

She turned around, noticing them for the first time. "Vampires," she said simply.

"Yeah, but, what the hell," Dean repeated, talking about the fact that the two had turned into dust when they were killed with a wooden stake, which was, in his experience, a very un-vampire thing to do.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Demons, bloodsuckers, fanged beasties." She started brushing the dirt and twigs off her clothes and combed the leaves out of her hair.

"Yeah we know what they are, but those weren't vampires," Sam said.

"I think I'd know better than you," the blonde said testily. "What do you know about demons, anyway?"

The brothers looked at each other, before turning back to the girl. He completely ignored her question, instead questioning her assumption that she knew more than they did. "Oh yeah?" Dean said, "What makes you think so?"

She stopped tidying herself to look up at them, "You say you know about vampires? Well I'm the Vampire Slayer." She said it as if it should mean a whole lot to them. Dean had no idea what she was talking about, but apparently his brother did.

Sam's eyebrows shot up, "Nuh uh. The Slayer is just a legend, it isn't real."

Dean glanced at him, wondering how he knew that.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest, "It?" Sam shrugged. "Well, what are you two then?" she shot back.

"Hunters." Dean was glad he knew something she didn't.

"Of...?"

"Demons, ghosts. You name it, we kill it."

Before she could respond, Sam interrupted them saying, "The Slayer. Really?"

"Yes, really. Now I should be going." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sam grabbed her arm, but let go quickly when she turned to glare at him. "...I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean."

"Buffy, Buffy Summers," she said before switching her death glare to Dean when he snickered at the name. "Don't make fun of my name." She wagged a finger menacingly at him, but Dean just smirked.

"What are you gonna do? You're tiny! Not to mention-" he was cut off as her fist slammed against the side of his face. Dean's knees wobbled as he slumped to the floor, gently touching the spot she had hit, "-strong!" he grunted, "quite strong."

Buffy smiled sweetly, "Got anything more to say about my size?"

Dean stood up, and looked at her. "How do we know you're not a demon?"

Buffy rolled her eyes again, "Like I already said-"

She was the one cut off this time as Dean splashed her in the face with holy water. "Just to be careful," he smiled innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I just love whenever they throw holy water on each other in SPN and thought it would be amusing if they did that to Buffy. I'll try to make chapters longer in the future!


End file.
